narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Naruto Shippūden film: Zaginiona wieża
|Zdjęcie=The_Lost_Tower_movie_poster.png |Kanji=劇場版 NARUTO -ナルト- 疾風伝 ザ・ロストタワー THE LOST TOWER |Nienazwane=Nie |Rōmaji=Gekijōban Naruto Shippūden: Za Rosuto Tawā |Poprzedni=Naruto Shippūden film: Spadkobiercy Woli Ognia |Następny=Naruto film: Więzienie krwi |Japońska=2010/07/31 }} jest siódmym z wydanych filmów o Naruto i czwartym z serii Naruto Shippūden. Został wydany w kinach w Japonii 31 lipca 2010 roku, z przedsprzedażą biletów 17 kwietnia i 19 czerwca. Został wypuszczony na DVD 27 kwietnia 2011 roku. Główną piosenką filmu jest 'If' - Kana Nishino. Tematyka Filmu Yamato, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno i Sai zostali przypisani do misji schwytania Mukade, który jest poszukiwanym ninja. Każde z nich ma specyficzne Ostrze Czakry, używane do ataku. Celem ich podróży było Rōran, miasto z tysiącem wież, które jest umieszczone na środku pustyni. Drużyna ściga i przyskrzynia missing-nin'a. Było powiedziane, że jego celem był powrót do przeszłości i objęcie kontroli nad pięcioma Wielkimi Krajami Shinobi z pomocą Ryūmyaku, starożytnego źródła czakry, które znajdowało się pod ziemią. Mukade uwalnia moc Ryūmyaku, które zostało zapieczętowane sztyletem Minato i tym samym cofa się do przeszłości. Światło pochłania w tym samym czasie również Naruto i Yamato, którzy próbowali go zatrzymać. Sai ratuje Sakure przed zostaniem wciągniętą do tego światła, biorąc ją na narysowanego przez niego wielkiego ptaka. Naruto i Yamato zostają wysłani 20 lat wstecz, a kiedy Uzumaki się budzi, spotyka królową Rōran — Sārę. Widzimy później, że sam Mukade również przeniósł się w czasie wraz z nimi, z tymże pojawił on się tam 6 lat wcześniej, zmieniając swoje imię na Anrokuzan i podając się za ministra miasta Rōran. Zabił matkę Sāry, Sēramu, która była poprzednią królową, a sam przygotowywał się do zabicia dziewczyny oraz przejęcia kontroli nad światem. Naruto informuje Sārę, iż będzie robił wszystko co w jego mocy, by ją ochronić. Później okazuje się, że Anrokuzan przetrzymuje pod ziemią niewolników, którzy są mieszkańcami, Rōran. Przy pomocy Ryūmyaku, Anrokuzan jest w stanie używać "Puppet Ninja Force" ('lalkarskie siły ninja'). Atakują używając czakry Ryūmyaku's; są w stanie rzucać kunaiem. Naruto używa ostrza czakry przy atakowaniu ich. W tym samym czasie, Minato jest widziany w Konohagakure, razem ze swoim mistrzem Jiraiyą, który pokazuje mu ukończony Rasengan. Potem widzimy młodych Shizune, Might Guy, Asumę Sarutobiego oraz Kakashiego Hatake, którzy czekają w długiej kolejce na wielkie otwarcie Ichiraku Ramen. Hiruzen Sarutobi dowiaduje się o planach Anrokuzana, wobec czego wysyła Minato, Shibiego Aburame, Chōzę Akimichi oraz po prośbie Minato, Kakashiego, aby zapobiec realizacji owych planów przez Anrokuzana. Widzimy potem również spotkanie Namikaze z Naruto, który jest na misji i informuje go, że również jest shinobim z Konohy; mówi mu również by wracał do własnych czasów, ponieważ w Rōran nie jest w tej chwili bezpiecznie. Potem wyjaśnia mu jednak okoliczności w jakich zjawili się w Rōran i daje mu jeden ze swoich sztyletów. Anrokuzan zostaje potem ukazany jako gigantyczna lalka; poprzez nią używa mocy Ryūmyaku do odparowania jakiegokolwiek wymierzonego w niego ataku, regenerując się tym samym jeśli coś się nie powiodło. Naruto i Minato wykonują ich własny Rasengan, który przy pomocy starożytnego źródła rośnie w jeszcze większą siłę niż zazwyczaj. Sāra pieczętuje większość Ryūmyaku, uniemożliwiając tym samym Anrokuzan'owi używania jego techniki regeneracyjnej. W tej samej chwili wkracza Minato, który mówi Naruto aby ten zaatakował zbiega Rasenganem. Anrokuzan upiera się ciągle, że to jeszcze nie koniec. Kiedy ściany wraz z kamienną podłogą i sufitem zaczęły się rozpadać, wpadł do basenu mocy Ryūmyaku. Sāra wciąż pozostaje przy pieczęci Ryūmyaku, Naruto próbuje ją złapać, ale w tym momencie oboje zaczynają spadać; do akcji wkracza Yamato, który używa Uwolnienia Drewna i ich ratuje. Minato prosi o zwrot swego kunaia, aby ukończyć pieczęć na Ryūmyaku. W momencie ukończenia pieczęci zostało uwolnione niebieskie światło, padając na Naruto i Yamato. Namikaze dochodzi do wniosku, że skoro Anrokuzan jest martwy, oni mogą już powrócić do swoich czasów. Aby nie zmieniać późniejszego biegu historii, Minato mówi im, że najlepiej będzie aby każde z nich miało wyczyszczone wspomnienia z tych wydarzeń. Naruto mówi Minato, że wciąż musi mu coś powiedzieć, bo inaczej nigdy nie będzie miał szansy na dowiedzenie się prawdy; pyta więc czy istnieje możliwość, aby przyszły Hokage był jego ojcem, ale w tym samym momencie Minato przerywa pytanie mówiąc, że jeśli kiedykolwiek będzie miał syna to zrobi wszystko, aby został tak wspaniałym shinobi jak Naruto, nie zdradzając jednak do końca, że wiedział przez cały ten czas, kim dla niego był młody shinobi z przyszłości. Sāra oświadcza Uzumakiemu, że nigdy nie zapomni tego, czego jej nauczył. Yamato i Naruto powracają do ruin Ryūmyaku, które jest nadal bezpiecznie zapieczętowane. Sakura nadal unosi się wraz z Sai'em na atramentowym ptaku, wykrzykując imię swego kolegi z drużyny. Kiedy światło, które ukazało się podczas uwalniania pieczęci Ryūmyaku gaśnie, Naruto i Yamato budzą się z kompletną pustką w głowie, co było spowodowane działaniem Minato. Z zewnątrz ruin, team spotyka młodą dziewczynę, która z wyglądu przypomina Sārę; informuje ona ich, że czuła jakieś zakłócenia mocy na Ryūmyaku. Okazuje się, że jest ona córką Sary, która mówi że Roran zostało zniszczone podczas wojny. Dziewczyna ma Ostrze Czakry ze znakiem Konohy, informując ich, że jej matka otrzymała to ostrze od bohatera we śnie. Naruto zauważa, że nie posiada jego własnego ostrza, nie wiedząc dlaczego. Kiedy dziewczyna opuszcza ruiny wraz ze swoimi ludźmi, Naruto informuje swoją drużynę, iż ma wrażenie, że gdzieś już kiedyś ją spotkał; chwilę po oświadczeniu tego, Sakura łapie go za ucho i ochrzania za bycie zboczonym. Ciekawostka *Film, w którym bieg czasu zostaje ukazany jako 20 lat temu, ukazuje również wielkie otwarcie Ichiraku Ramen. Jednakże, w trzecim databooku jest powiedziane, że restauracja została otwarta około 34 lata przed wydarzeniami z serii. Linki zewnętrzne *Oficjalna strona japońska *Oficjalna strona TV Tokio o filmie Kategoria:Filmy